


Never Letting Go

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Happy Ending, Jedi Waverly Earp, Lesbians in Space, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: After the supposed death of Waverly Earp; Wynonna leads the charge against the last remnants of the Imperial to avenge her sister.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest wayhaught one-shot story I have been working on.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

An Imperial Cruiser: Wynonna had some dumb ideas but this one is really in the books for Nicole. Wynonna wanted to hurt the remnants of the Imperial fleet, especially since they had caused the death of her baby sister. Nicole grieved for her wife though they had never found her body, only the charred remains of her wife’s cloak and the destroyed remnants of her wife’s lightsaber.

After becoming a full Jedi Knight Waverly had reunited with her sister and met and fell in love with Nicole. After a whole year of dating Waverly and Nicole had finally gotten married where they had settled on a Corellian YT1300 light freighter. Waverly had meant to be a peacemaker for the New Jedi Order and the new Republic but after reuniting with her sister Waverly fell into the smuggling work.

Wynonna did not mind, she loved having her baby girl back, but Nicole was less than thrilled to be the cause of Waverly being casted out. It took much convincing on Waverly’s part to get Nicole over the initial guilt of what had happened but by the end Nicole was not complaining. She had a dopey lovestruck grin on her face as she bounced around the light freighter.

Of course, then Wynonna trusted the wrong person, Waverly had sensed a trap, but Wynonna wrote it off as nerves before the trap was sprung. Imperial Stormtroopers surprised them, and Tie Fighters strafed Wynonna, Rosita, Nicole, and Waverly all the way back to the light freighter. Nicole eventually became separated from Waverly when Waverly went to help a family get their child out of danger.

Nicole watched as Waverly flung her lightsaber at the tie and watched as the green blade sliced through the right ring causing it to spiral out of control before crashing. Nicole, Rosita, and Wynonna continued to battle their way back to the light freighter before the stormtroopers eventually retreated having lost too many to the smugglers and the Jedi wife of Nicole Haught.

When the Imperial ship left orbit Wynonna, Nicole and Rosita went out to find Waverly but instead they found nothing but charred remains of Waverly’s cloak and her lightsaber blade. Nicole was so distraught she had been catatonic for weeks after whilst Wynonna wallowed in her misery and her guilt. Nicole never said the words, but Wynonna knew that Nicole blamed her.

Wynonna did not care though, she blamed herself for what had happened and wished she had paid attention to Waverly’s Jedi Senses. Wynonna spend 3 months after just chasing after the Imperial officer that ordered the ambush that took her baby girl from her. Eventually she had found him which was why she had decided to attack the Imperial Cruiser with an audacious albeit dangerous plan that would no doubt get them all killed.

Which is what led them here, trapped with stormtroopers and Dark troopers gathering outside the main bridge. Wynonna had sealed the blast doors, but they were trapped because of the gathering remnants outside. The Dark troopers were the deadliest of opponents in the imperial forces and right now there were 10 of them outside the main bridge with 15 Stormtroopers and an E-Web repeating blaster set up.

Yeah, Wynonna’s thirst for revenge had really landed them in the mess this time and the worst part was… it was all for nothing. Waverly’s killer was not on the main bridge and was expecting the attack, all because Wynonna had once again chosen to trust the wrong person and now here, they were. Wynonna really needed to be a better judge of character; I mean who trusts Bobo Del Rey’s intel… nobody.

It was widely known that Bobo was on the imperial’s payroll, they kept him swimming in Beskar and Wynonna had gone to him for answers.

Rosita was wounded in the initial attack and so was Wynonna; Rosita had a blaster wound to the shoulder and Wynonna’s leg was hit by a Dark trooper’s fist. Nicole was sore all over and could barely stand, the blast doors would not stand much more of a beating from the Dark troopers as more stormtroopers gathered outside. Wynonna sat there leaning against the terminal, a stray tear running down her cheek as she looked to Rosita and Nicole.

“I’m sorry” Wynonna said, choking back her words as she looked at the door. She had wanted revenge for Waverly and in her quest, she had led Nicole and Rosita to their deaths. Nicole offered her best friend a smile as she moved over to her side and knelt, brushing a strand of hair from her best friend’s face.

“I’m the one that’s sorry Nonna” Nicole said as she looked at the blast door which was slowly beginning to cave in from the pounding of the dark troopers. Nicole looked at her best friend “I was so lost in my grief that I blamed you for Waverly’s death” she lowered her head ashamed.

Wynonna shook her head as she tentatively reached out and tilted Nicole’s head to look into her eyes “What happened ‘was’ my fault” she answered. Ignoring Nicole’s protestation as she looked at her best friend more firmly Wynonna continued “I ignored Waverly’s attempt to warn me, I thought I could handle anything, but I was wrong” she leaned back as another tear made its way down her cheek “Oh baby girl… I’m so sorry” she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Rosita smiled at her girlfriend before she dragged her way over to her lover, Nicole stepping back to give the pair some space as Rosita settled into her lover’s arms. If they were going to die, then they would die together. Nicole looked at the blast doors again as Wynonna pressed her lips to Rosita’s before closing their eyes as the blast door had a hole in it.

Without warning the ship jerked violently to the side as the lights darkened and the alarms blared, a ship had slammed into the port side hanger bay and crashed landed. The tie fighters which were being prepped for launch exploding as the ship smashed into them and killing many stormtroopers. Silence followed as the stormtroopers outside began to scurry away and the dark troopers turned around and retreated away.

Sharing a look Wynonna looked to the terminal across from her and Nicole moved to it, checking the security feed as a cloaked figure descended the ramp slowly. Nicole tilted her head to the side as the cloaked figure stood at the bottom of the ramp, the hood up and concealing the figure’s face from view. 2 Stormtroopers approached with their blasters drawn when without warning blaster fire came down the ramp followed by 2 men.

Doc and Dolls.

Nicole smiled in relief at the heavy duty back up in the form of the southern speaking gunslinger with 2 blasters firing repeatedly and the big brute of a man who spewed fire and used a heavy repeater. The cloaked figure stood there for a moment and looked around before the figure slipped off their cloak revealing… Waverly?

Nicole’s heart slammed into her chest at the sight of Waverly Earp wearing the jedi robes she had warned when they first met. Waverly’s hair was shorter now, it was cut into a pixie style look and her left hand was… metal? Tossing her robe side Waverly launched in the air and a green glow erupted from the lightsaber as Waverly instantly cut down 2 stormtroopers nearby.

Looking closer at the screen Nicole saw her wife’s entire left arm was metal. Waverly’s green blade deflected blaster round after blaster round of imperial fire of Stormtroopers. Dolls looked to Waverly “Get to the bridge, we’ll stay here and cover the Peacemaker” he called over the gunfire and Waverly nodded. The Peacemaker being the Corellian YT 1300 that belonged to Wynonna.

Waverly made her way down the hall leaving the hanger bay as Doc and Dolls dispatched the last of the Imperial Stormtroopers. Nicole was in a state of shock that she had not heard Wynonna calling her name and asking what was happening. Pressing the button on the terminal Nicole watched as Waverly made her way down the hall with her new lightsaber activated and humming softly.

Spinning around suddenly Waverly deflected blaster rounds from a Dark Trooper which had attempted to flank her. Waverly continued to block until her lightsaber swung out and the green blade sliced through the droid’s neck. The trooper dropped to the floor and its head rolled away as Waverly span around and used the force to throw the head at the stormtrooper making his way up behind her.

The force of the impact caused the Stormtroopers helmet to shatter and his body dropped to the floor. Waverly shook her head at the smoldering wreck of Dark trooper droid before she advanced deeper into the ship. Nicole watching as the lone Jedi Knight made her way down the corridor before a blast door sealed up in front of her. Waverly stepped back and looked at the door before turning around to come face to face with a squad of Dark troopers coming towards her.

Waverly twirled her blade before gripping the hilt tight in both hands and readied herself. By this point Nicole had seen enough, pressing the button the blast doors creaked violently as they parted, and Nicole ran from the bridge leaving a confused Wynonna and Rosita behind her. Neither of them aware that Waverly was alive and that she was in seriously trouble with Nicole.

Blade slicing through droid after droid, Waverly deflected more blaster rounds from the Dark troopers. All whilst Nicole was making her way down the corridor with her blaster rifle in her hand, aiming her gun as she moved towards the distant sounds of lightsaber slicing through droids and the agonizing cries of Stormtroopers that attempted to get in behind Waverly.

Opening fire Nicole killed 2 stormtroopers making their way around the corner and Nicole continued to advance when she found herself at the blast door. On the other side of the blast door was the sounds of Waverly’s lightsaber slicing through droids. Nicole moved to the terminal nearby, trying to get the blast doors open as the blaster fire and lightsaber sounds continued.

Waverly span around and deflected more blaster rounds as she advanced on the 2 remaining Dark troopers. Deflecting round after round of incoming blaster fire Waverly span around and her blade sliced through one of the droid’s necks before she moved to the other. Nicole was pulling out the wires and struggling to get the blast doors as the blaster fire and lightsaber slicing through the imperials until… silence.

Looking at the blast door Nicole paled as an eerie silence fell upon the blast door, even the lightsaber humming had stopped. Nicole went back to work frantically pulling the wires out and trying to get the door open when without warning the doors began to open. Nicole leapt away from the door and readied her blaster in case it would be the imperial forces, worried she had lost Waverly again.

The doors parted slowly and instead of imperial forces Waverly stepped through the now open door with a beaming smile “Hey Nic” Waverly greeted. Nicole dropped her blaster and staggered over to her wife, flinging herself onto her and hugging her tight. Waverly smiled as she pressed her lips to her wife’s before nuzzling into her wife’s neck. Nicole tearfully squeezed her wife’s body tight to hers.

They knew that they needed to have a long conversation about what had happened and where Waverly had been.

For now, though Nicole was not letting go of her wife for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the story
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


End file.
